1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window antenna for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a window most suitable for a transmission/reception antenna used for a vehicle telephone or for a personal radio communication set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a rod antenna arranged on a hood, roof, or trunk is used for a transmission/reception antenna for a vehicle telephone or for a personal radio communication set. Since the transmission band normally used falls in the range of 800 MHz to 900 MHz, a multistep (three to six steps) non-directional colinear rod antenna is often used.
Such a rod antenna is often damaged or stolen. In particular, since the colinear antenna is difficult to have an extendible structure unlike a rod antenna used for reception of radio programs, it cannot be housed in a hood or trunk room when it is not used. When a vehicle mounting the colinear antenna is washed with an automatic car washer, the colinear antenna must be removed.